Hinatarella Not Cinderella!
by mokiegurl
Summary: 10 yrs of being Konoha Kingdom's Strongest Clan end ups being 1 of the lowest.Not being used to the pressure of working for the Clan that stole Hinata's place but falls for the Lord's grandson but its more twisted than that. Click to read more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Hinata Hygua, 16 and let's just say that I had lost my respect and status in Konoho Kingdom. My Clan of 13 members was the greatest in 12 years straight because we had won the annual battle but this year it was won by The Uchiha Clan.

Since my family's defeat, we had to for the Uchihas' we were split up but luckily I was placed with Aunt and cousin Neji and worked for the highest Uchiha family. It was ironic in a way because my Uncle, Aunty, Neji and I were the highest Hygua family. It was suppose to be me and my Mother and Father but my Uncle killed him but hat's another story. My castle which was the second hugest castle in Konoha Kingdom (Queen Tsunade and King Jiryah had the largest) was now The Uchiha's and the same thing happened to my cousins.

"Hurry up before _he _gets really angry" Anko rubbing in dough referring _he_ to Misisto Uchiha Sr. I sighed.

"When isn't angry" I said under my breath.

"Heard that" Anko called back. She was in charge in of the Kitchen staff which was the lowest well not really, there was the cleaning staff but that was apart of the Kitchen's duty and Anko had a lot of curves with short dark purple hair in a ponytail. I lifted the heavy tray of grapes. It was still a mystery to me as to why all the 106 trays were so heavy.

"You're suppose to" I said flicking my grey hair over my shoulder and went up the servants' staircase. I had never gotten used to using the stair case. I t was desperately in need of repair. I saw Neji walking with his head down with his long brown hair falling down and his cheap looking clothes, but something was in his hand.

"Hey Neji what's that?" I asked I gleefully reached out to look at what he was hiding.

"Mind your own business Hinata" Neji snapped and blocked my hand. I still don't know what he does when he blocks, it always hurt. I rubbed my arm. Realizing what he had done, "Sorry but he's waiting you should hurry up"

I continued walking on the corridor with my heel less shoes clapping on the glistering glass titled floor and the huge glass walls just starring at e but I just ignored them. It was like they were laughing at me, I really didn't used to treat the windows nicely. I finally reached the 2 huge gold carved doors. I used my hip and push open them where the soft fluffy purple carpet stretching toward the far end of the room to Uchiha Sr's large chair...My Uncle's chair, I just hope that he doesn't warm it up nor fart the living lights on it. He was sleeping and surrounded by people with large feather fans and 2 men playing the harp. I walked on the tilted floor and not on the carpet towards him. I gracefully placed the tray of grapes on the table in front of him and bowed then quickly got up and trned around. I did that so swiftly and bounced into…

"Oh, I'm sorry your Highness" I whispered not wanting to wake the lord, after he let loosen his grip on my hand in not wanting to me fall.

"Its okay" he said and paused, "You don't have to call me Your Highness"

I smiled and looked up to him since he was really taller than I am, "I should call you Sasuke" I whispered again

"That is my name"

No one said anything for awhile.

"You can let go now" I said looking my hand. He smirked at me.

"Unfortunately" he whispered almost in audible and his soft pale hand slowly removed from mine and he ran it into his raven coloured hair. I turned my back and excited the room before Sasuke could have had said anything else.

I was in the Kitchen, it wasn't the best place to be. T was the lowest floor of the castle, it was roomy with several long and narrow wooden tables, 4 long counter tops drilled onto the Kitchen walls with a sink on each. There was the storage room with extra food and large pans and stuff filled with wheat and beans.

"Hinata could you please go to the market and get 4 loaves of bread, 3 bags of beans and try to order the bottle of water, if you can if you can't and then clean up the Ball Room, if you don't mind, just clean up the Ball Room first" Anko said.

I looked around and stared at the other ladies, "Why can't someone else do it" I asked seriously.

"Look here Princess, you're here to work, and there's no escape to that so go to the back and get your cleaning stuff and start on your job" Anko said pointing to the back door. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and went to stable where the mop and other stuff were kept.

"Hey Your Highness" Kiba said walking in front of me smiling from ear to ear revealing his dog like teeth. I smiled and walked around for awhile patting each horse. Kiba Inzuka was the stable boy, he enjoyed his work so much, you could see his brown spiky hair and sometimes mistake it for a horse's mane.

"Hi Kiba"

"What is the most beautiful Highness is about?"

"Going to clean up the Ball Room and then to the market"

"Ouch the Ball Room already feeling ya' pain"

"Thanks for your sincerity, I'm heading to the market later, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright"

I went to get the supplies I needed for the man eating job as I felt Kiba's eyes on me. "What do you want Kiba?" I asked.

"Nothing Your Highness"

"Yeah sure" I said and brush pass him on my way out.

The Ball Room was scouring of servants loading dishes into trays…heavy sliver trays, some moping and sweeping and etc. but I just stood there.

"Ughh Kiba what are you doing here?" I asked at the market. The market was _the _only market in Konoha. It was always busy and fun to hang out (ironic to the 1 near my place) the fresh smell on freshly baked loaves, fresh fruits, and the fish were in a container so the smell was trapped inside and sell of Pitter Beans mixed with the freshly grounded Apple peas and peanuts.

"The sun is _really_ hot, I really don't mind you coming under my umbrella" he said holding the brown umbrella.

"Unlike you, I don't have any time to waste, Anko is on my case more and more" I complained while inspecting a loaf of bread and placed in my straw weaves basket, "Today is one of the 'Today I' totally booked out' day" I said giving the man 3 copper coins. "Remember that?"

"Ok but I still don't see how offering shade from terrible heat waves is wasting time" Kiba said. I turned to face Kiba looking so ridiculous with the umbrella.

"I'm under a tent Kiba" I said and turned to walk away. "See you at the castle" I turned my head and called back

"As` a matter of fact, I am on my way to the castle but I need to pick up so hay" he said and I turned around, "want to bounce with me?"

"Yeah sure Kiba, the hole barn is filled with hay to feed the hole Kingdom"

"Trust e we need ha-"

Kiba stopped abruptly and stared forward. I turned to look in his direction but I didn't see anyone who would get on his nerves like that.

"What is he doing here?" he said in great annoyance.

"Who?"

"Hinata"

I turned around and came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. "Don't you have swords to play with Sauce gay?" Kiba burst in.

Sasuke glared at him, "Is that how you address the grandson of the Head of the royal family and the lord of Knights?" he asked, "Stable boy"

"N-"

"Yes Your honour, what is it I may help you with" I said cutting off Kiba so that he wouldn't make a scene and that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life in a prison cell until the Hygua Clan reign.

Sasuke took the basket from me and shove it to Kiba's chest but Kiba didn't hold it immediately.

"I over heard that you were on your way to the castle, so it wouldn't be a bother to you if you carried this for Ms. Hygua. Good" Sasuke said and he miserably walked off.

"Why am I thinking that me bumping into you the 5th time isn't by accident" I said.

He smiled at me and pulled my hand gently, "Follow me" he ordered but in calm order. Reluctantly I followed because I wouldn't want to spend my time in a prison cell until the reign of the Hygua Clan. H e took me into a daisy field. Beautiful.

He swiftly threw out his sword, flipped it and caught it in mid air. I smiled as he smirked at me.

"Is that suppose to impress me?" I asked but remembered to keep my place. Instead of shouting and giving me 'Do you know who I am lectures' and the 'Have you not seen what I have done to the greatest Clan?" he just released one of those breath taking and melting smirks.

He threw he sword, caught it, spun and did the Collide and ended with the Stones stance with his left foot in front straight out and his right foot behind bent, sword in front of his face in right hand over his head and left hand stretched out and a daisy in his mouth. "Yes" he answered my question.

I let out a small chuckle, "Your left hand is not straight enough, if I were to coe behind you and attack you just by shifting your foot or kicking you; you would dies just by tripping and then the person you're fighting and I would kill you.

He stood up properly and smirked at me again took the flower from his mouth and gave it to me. "A wise man seeks corrections so does a good warrior" Sasuke said aand handed the sword to me.

I took the sword, "What's this for?"

"Are you afraid to fence with me?"

"Its just simple fencing right?" I asked looking around and then at the sword.

"Pure innocence"

"But feels heavy-real" The truth was that I haven't held a sword in along time-months. I secretly practice but with a broom stick and Kiba would sometimes play along but I knew how a sword felt.

"It is, I always carry it with me" he said and slid out another one but it looked weaker than the one I had, "but to make it fair for both of us, I shall use the toddlers'"

"I think that's cheating, giving the better swords man the real sword"

"You t-"

I attacked before he finished his sentence but he was quick enough to block it so I continued but he kept on blocking but then he ducked and swept his sword at my feet but I jumped and elbowed his neck. He moved sending me on the floor but I jumped up and stroke a Stones Stance. He chuckled.

"I see" Sasuke said looking at me and swung his sword at me but I blocked him and used my sword to push his. He lift his weapon and I send mine into his.

"I'm so sorry" I said dropping the sword on the ground. His fake weapon was sliced in two. "I know that you use the both for defense"

"Its ok, but what a blow, I imagine if that was my head"

"No, I would be more careful, but maybe in some months time it might just be"

Sasuke took up the sword, flipped it and slid it in its original case. "Not bad for a las. Where are you going?"

"I have to go" I said looking up in the clouds.

"Come on"

"Bye Sir"

**Yeah that's it, Its about time I typed this story. Oh FYI There is such thing as Stones stance..well at least I don't think there's anything and same for Collide.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran into the kitchen where Anko, Temari and 3 other kitchen girls were busy working. Anko had a bucket filled with chicken feed. "I can explain" I started before she can start her long lecture. "I was with The grandson, he requested for me"

"Oh please Hinata, couldn't you honestly come up with something more reasonable like, 'I was cleaning out the Lord's bedroom roof' or something of the sort" Temari said flashing her hands dry over the sink.

I glanced at the blonde who avoided my glare. Someday I would jus cut off those ridiculous ponytails in her hair. I looked at Anko who looked angrily at me and held out the bucket. I grabbed the bucket from her and went into the chicken coop. it was large and smelly. The chicken jumped and squeaked when I came in and ran up and down the cage. I sprinkled the small seeds every where and recollecting my thoughts.

"You're on dinner duty Ms. Hyg-Hinata" Anko said walking pass me.

"What!" I exclaimed. She stopped and turned around and came back to me. It was Thursday, I wasn't on the schedule for today.

"Look, I'm in charge of the Kitchen Staff and I'm sick of your questioning, your tardiness and your stubbornness. So get your self presentable. You smell like chicken feed"

I reluctantly went into the room, it wouldn't be appropriate to say my room because 5 other people and I share the same room. I went to my bureau and collected y toiletries and showered and freshen up. As I walked up the servants' staircase it had occurred to me to me that I needed not to shower, I should have just went up there smelling like chicken feed. I had 6 bowls of rice on one heavy silver trays in one hand and in the other was one with 7 bowls. I had reach the dinning room and was shock to see the Yamaka Clan. That clan was easily defeated by my clan. Well not to boast, my cousin Jai and I killed and injured the children of the head family.

"So I find it very delightful to use the Iron Head" the blonde girl with long ponytail…well all of the Clan members had long blonde hair, but Ino, I hated her-she looks down at me for every and any reason she can up with. Maybe its just because My Clan is rated up there but her's down there. Haha. I'm better than her too.

I placed the trays on the long royal purple table which had matching chairs and also the walls were purple…the picture frames were purple and the walls were white. Lady servants were all over the place bringing hospitality to the guest and the Uchihas. I was once like Ino, where those Guuci gloves and hats; all those were taken from me. I walked toward the door when Shino came up with a tray of utensils, he still had on the shades on and Mrs. Uchiha hated to see him in the 24/7. "Can you please hold these, I need to get something" Shino asked and pushed the tray on me before I could answer. I went back inside and stood in a far-ish distance from the table.

Lord Uchiha cleared his throat, "Now, lets discuss Sasuke's and Ino's marriage" he said. Sasuke looked at me with his outh opened as if I wasn't supposed to hear that.

A clashing sound echoed through out the room, the loud and high pitched sound waves bounced on the walls, glass floor and windows. Everyone's' eyes and attention were on me. I quickly look down at the utensils scattered on the floor.

Think. Think. Think!  
"A rat!" I screamed.

Everyone got up from there seats and scrambled, well the men just got up but the ladies did the scrambling and the servants also.

I went on my knees and picked up the utensils and pulled out a rubber rat from my chest (I have been living with people who have been servants and maids for all there lives, there un civilization rubbed unto me). Fred the rubber rat and I became good friends. We scared Anko and other ladies who I didn't get along with. I crept to Ino's chair and placed on Ino's chair and exited. The clue less ladies including the servants were still panicky when I left. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it when Shino came. "Don't go in there, the two families are having a big fight and its vital that no one interrupts." I lied and ran off.

"Where are you from?" Anko asked peeling a potato.

"The horses were running after me"

"Shut up and tell me what happened, you're suppose to be in the dining room, I assigned you there."

"Quick get your brooms" Kurenai said with her red eyes wide open, "There's ciaos in there"

I looked at Anko, "I told you so"

"You mean like horses trampling?" Anko asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said thinking that Anko meant figuratively, "It's a zoo up there"

"Oh my God" Anko said opening the door. The place was upside down! Lord Uchiha walked furiously to wards me, completely red.

"Young lady; you're responsible for this!" He stormed and everyone stopped and looked this direction.

"Me?" I asked.

"You planned the rat on the chair!"

"No I didn't"

"How can I believe you" he shouted and then to the rest of the servants, "Or any of you!"

"How can you believe that Ino loves Sasuke and not his money" I whispered thinking that no one heard what I said. Someone chuckled, I looked behind and saw Sasuke himself.

Guess wrong.

"Member that there was construction here so it doesn't have to be me" I protested.

That only made him madder and redder, "That's it. Get out of here this instant, get out this castle!"

"But Father, she's a Hygua, she cannot leave" Sasuke's Father said.

"Then get out of my sight and take your rubber friend with you" Lord Uchiha demanded. I exited the room, the good side of all this embarrassment was that I didn't have to clean up and I scared the crap outta Ino.

Early the next morning I went to the water well to fetch some water and just to get out of the castle. Everyone kept on looking at me and no matter how much I tried to ignore the stared and the side glances, I had to get out.

"Wow, I still can't believe that Ino still can afford servants…and that much water." I said looking at Ten-Ten's wagon. It had about 7 huge bucket filled to the brim.

"This week's Ladies' week" Ten-Ten said pulling the rope, "You know, rose petals, massages, foot scrubs and stuff"

"When since they had that?" I asked looking out.

"Since I heard that Sasuke is going to propose to her" Ten-Ten said with her hand on her hip.

"Please don't say that"

"What do you mean, you work at the Uchiha's"

"Yeah, I heard that last night"

"He's buying her all these things and for her family"

"And that's what almost made me got kicked out last night"

"Huh?"

I quickly explained to her what happened last night and how Anko fell for the hole horse thing.

"Oh" Ten-Ten said loading up her wagon.

"Yeah, but to think about it" I said, "Sasuke's being really nice to me, he helps me and he actually knows how to have fun…"

"But he didn't stand up for you last night when his grand dad went all mojo on you"

"Yeah, But I mean, it's not like-"

"Hinata don't fall for it now" she paused, "_But_, it's impossible though, you know the whole Cinderella story"

"Oh no, I do not like Sasuke and Cinderella fell in love with a handsome prince and sparkling eyes and had an evil stepmother and stupid step sisters and rats and fairy god mother."

"You are seriously a hand full" Ten-Ten said, "And speaking of r. Prince Charming himself"

"Hi Hinata" Sasuke said riding up on his white horse.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" Sasuke said jumping off the horse. Kiba said he's going to poison that horse.

"Okay here I am" I said.

"Hello Ten-Ten"

"Hey" she replied.

"Um, why are looking for me?" I asked.

"Just needed to see you again."

"So why didn't say anything when your grandfather almost blew my head off, there was for a fact that you wouldn't see me ever"

"What did you expect me to do?" Sasuke asked pointing at his chest, "Hey grand father stop shouting at her like that she doesn't deserve that because she's a Hygua!"

"Something like would be nice, and aren't you engaged?" I shouted.

"Yes I am, but I am forced to marry her, I hate her!"

"So why wont you go up to your menopause grandfather and-"

"So you think I can just go up to him and say any and anything right HInata. Well in my family, we don't have a choice, why you think that Itachi left. Huh Hinata"

That shut me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I apologized. Sasuke jumped back on his horse and ride off but he threw something at me. It was Fred

"Wow. That was different" Ten-Ten said, "I'm really sorry I realy didn't mean to witness that"

"Can you do me something?"

"Yeah, let that little argument be between us 3" I said but then I heard Sasuke call out my name. I turned around to see him and the horse that Kiba so badly wants to poison trotting towards me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout but I just can't go up to my grandfather and you know"

"Yeah, that's okay and I didn't mean to shout neither, it was rude for e to judge and to carry on."

We both smiled at each other and there was silence.

"Oh yeah I had almost forgot" Sasuke said digging into his pocket. "I do believe that this belongs to you" He handed me Fred.

"Yeah it does" I said taking it from him, "I thought that he would be in the trash already"

A messenger boy came up with a big brown hat and two large feathers at the side and a matching cape and shoes. He had on a narrow mustache. "Um excuse me Sir" he said, "Ino Yamaka request you Sir"

"Oh okay then sure" he said and jumped on the soon to be poisoned horse and raced off. The messenger turned and walked off a feet when Sasuke came back again. Ten-Ten and I tell out a giggle. "As a matter of fact, tell her that I'm busy"

"Are you sure Sir?" the messenger asked uncertainly.

Sasuke looked him sternly, "Yes I'm sure and that's an order. The messenger briskly walked off but Sasuke stopped him, "carry this to my castle won't you"

"But…"

"Thank you very much" The messenger took the wagon's handle and dragged it off.

"You know that I can do _my_ work by _my_self" I said putting my hand at on my hip.

"Don't you think I know that? Hop on"

"What?"

"Get on"

"Why?"

ZZNNNN.

_Okay then_.

I walked towards the back of the black smith's shop, the door was open so there wasn't any need to knock. It was Neji, Kiba and Lee with there back towards me. I smirked, "Guys!" I screamed and the 3 boys jumped up.

"Damn Hinata do you ever knock" Neji said turning around seeing that there was metal amour pieces all around it came to my terrible conclusion. I gasp in shock.

"No" I protested.

"Hinata, I don't care what you say because we're all in this" Neji said sternly.

"All as in you, Kiba and Lee"

"No, but as in our Clan and some"

This can't be happening, I mean yes I really wanted to kick the Uchiha's butt but not now when I kinda do actually like him. I shook my head over and over.

"That's okay Hinata, since you're enjoying playing Cinderella with the grandson and just maybe one night, maybe at his wedding you guys get you're first dance. And you know the rest with the dress and shoe thing and don't forget fighting against your own Clan" Neji paused for a long while "Well Hinata, what's it going to be?" My uncle walked in.

I looked around tapping my foot and saw the same hat and cape the messenger had on. Kiba followed my gaze and stuttered but ran out into the rain. "You better not breathe a word Ms. Hyuga!" Neji shouted behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay ppl here's the next chapter, there's a little error, I forgot to delete the part where Sasuke's grandfather, Lord Uchiha gave Hinata Fred, its actually Sasuke himself who gave her Fred back and I'm thinking of changing Fred's name to Akamaru.  
Plz enjoy and review…I sound so desperate =(**

Chapter 3

"OMG, Guess what ladies!" Temari said running into the kitchen. I turned my attention for the peas I was shelling and looked Temari's way, her eyes were dancing with excitement and the tone of her voice sounded like the voice of freedom. "Sasuke is getting married"

Ok, scrap the freedom part.

"When?"

"To who?"

"Where?" Every one was just throwing questions at Temari like red ants.

"Awesome!"

"Why?" I asked in disgust. Everyone stopped the rattling and turned to me. "I mean, he should marry in his clan but he's not. He's getting to that miserable, menopause Ino Yamanaka." I said. My audience was now in deep thought.

"Oh come on now girls" Temari said stepping up, "He's just 17 just like Hinata and I, he's can still get married to Ino"

There was a loud bang on the table and like robots our heads turned to the source of the sound. "Whar are you ladies" Anko said and looked at me, "and you. Why are you discussing the Lord's grandson business" everyone turned and went back to their work.

"But Anko" Temari said, "You know, how does this marriage thing work out?"

Anko sighed and wiped her hands on a piece of cloth. "Hey isn't that my head band" I said.

"Anyway Temari, both are correct. But because she's in a clan, she must be willing to give up her and even to fight against her clan after marriage - that is _if_ she has to"

I went outside about 3 hours later doing un countable chores Anko up loaded for me to do and hours of her nagging. Walking wonderlessly and bumped into something hard. "Hey sorr- Hinata"

"Oh hi Kiba" I said

"Oh, so I guess you heard" kiba said, I could detect a hint of happiness in his voice but ignored it.

"What's it to you?"

"Are you going?"

"Again, what's it to you?"

"You're damn reactions"

"It's not funny!" I felt something oat on my shoulder, I guess a rain droplet.

"-nata! Hinata!"

I snapped out of my world of hatred for Ino, "Why are are you shouting"

"Ah, its raining"

It was true, it was raining, I didn't feel it nor hear it but only the sound of my heart, I was clueless to why my heart was racing with the rain.

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped and then became absent minded. "Ino Yamanaka" I muttered.

"What?" Kiba asked not hearing what I said. "I need to stop that wedding!"

"Oh no you don't. All you're gonna do is clean up after the wedding"

"Oh yeah, that's right Kiba, but not after the wedding" I quickly turned around and ran off to the kitchen. I ran; Feeling the wetness of the rain all over me. But this time I felt different type of wetness falling down on my face…tears…tears of hurt, to man of The Uchiha whom marriage between us Impossible but marriage between Yamanaka and him. Possible.

Everywhere people were talking about engaged couple.

A painful mental scene came to my head…

"Stop Sir" I managed to say through my hysterical giggles as Sasuke held my feet. I was trying to fix the pipe in the roof (Don't ask why does a pipe runs in the roof of the kitchen). The witch herself, Anko gave me the task to fix it. Who told her I could fix a pipe and it was 2 months after my Clan's defeat. I guess he saw me hanging from the ceiling when the ladder fell from underneath me. I made be a klutz when it comes to house work but I was a bitch in fighting.

"Just keep still" Sasuke said holding my feet, "You're going definitely to fall"

Just then I relaxed and stopped kicking as Sasukes hands held my trembling feet. I reached out and turned the ranch or what it wants to be called. "You got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a minut- AHH" I screamed as water gushed out with such great force on my face. Because of my sudden movement Sasuke let go of my feet and I fell screaming. I closed my eyes tight knowing that Sasuke would grip me in time or if he didn't he wouldn't.

"Ouch!" I cried and opened my eyes and saw Sasuke up close to me. It was the very first time I saw him so close, apart from when we were fighting 2 months ago.

"Are my hands that course?" he asked and I buried my face accidentally in his board chest but quickly pull up my face. "It's okay" he whispered gently.

"Yeah whatever" I said stretching my feet to the ground indicating that I wanted to stand up. He stared at me and smirked, gleaming at me while getting wet. "Ah Sir I'm so sorry for all this trouble"

"Trouble?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, with that" said a boy who resembled Sasuke and his brother Itachi but it was Nikai, his cousin. "Yo man, don't lose your grip, don't fall to the bottom with them." Nikai pulled Sasuke up the stairs.

….Painful not because what his cousin said, but the spark between Sasuke and I wasn't going to continue.


End file.
